Through Her Window
by GeekChic12
Summary: She's there again, taunting him. He wants her. He's always wanted her. Will watching her be enough? A mini-fic for Twilly's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**This is dedicated to my lovely friend and prereader, Twilly. She's amazeballs, and I luff her. **

**I wrote this for her birthday, which is Saturday, the 13th. It's four short chapters. I'll post the last on Saturday.**

**Thank you so much to Obsmama for prereading and being all around awesome! Thank you to my WC girls for looking over bits and pieces for me! You rock!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Twilly! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Shit, I'm almost out of lotion. I squirt the last little bit into my palm and bring my fist down over my erection, pushing my hips up and moaning at the intense pleasure.

Her blinds are open again, and I can't look away. Not even for a second.

Her long, dark hair hangs down her back, still wet from her shower. The small purple towel wrapped around her torso barely covers her ass.

The curve of it peeks out when she bends over to retrieve clean underwear from a basket of laundry on the floor. I bite the index knuckle on my free hand while my other one works my cock, pulling, squeezing.

God, she's so fucking hot.

I don't think she even realizes it.

When she drops the towel, a groan escapes me. I take in all the naked, creamy flesh exposed to me as she moves to stand in front of her full-length mirror.

I've fantasized about her for so many years, touched myself to mental images of her countless times. But this. This is so much better. So much more than I could ever have imagined.

She's lived next door for almost a decade, always with blackout curtains on the window.

But now...

My hand slows down as she cocks her head from side to side, inspecting herself in the mirror. Her hands suddenly come up and cup her breasts, and I almost blow my load right then.

Continuing my long, slow strokes, trying to make it last, I watch her lift her breasts and let them fall again several times, scrunching her face as they move back into their natural place.

She's not happy with them, but I think they're perfect. I'd do anything to be able to bury my face in them right now. Or my dick.

She moves to her bedside table, perching her little ass on the large bed. She's facing the window now, but my lights are off. If she knows I'm watching her, doing what I'm doing, she doesn't let on.

Retrieving her lotion, she begins working it into her arms and shoulders. Her head falls back as she brings her hand to her neck and chest, massaging the lotion into her gorgeous skin. I want to kiss and suck at that neck. I want to feel her shiver in my arms as my lips touch just under her ear.

She stands to finish rubbing the lotion into her breasts and abdomen, almost swiping her sex in the process.

_Fuck._

My hand tightens around my cock and begins to pump a little faster. I won't last at this rate. She's fucking killing me. And I know we're not even to the best part yet.

Continuing her routine, she turns and brings one leg up, placing her foot flat on the bed. She bends over to work lotion into her foot and calf, her little pink pussy peeking out from between her legs.

That pert little ass and that small glimpse of pink just about do me in, but I'm holding on by a thread. Slow, even strokes keep me hovering right on the edge.

If she pulls out her vibrator tonight, I want to wait and come with her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Isabella Hale, or Bella, as she likes to be called, married my best friend's dad a few years after his wife passed away from leukemia.

It was a tough time for Jasper, losing his mother at such a young age, but Bella's such a genuinely sweet person that he took to her quickly. Jas and I were both fourteen when the brunette beauty moved into his house, Bella being only ten years older. She'd just gotten her master's degree and been certified to begin working at the local middle school as a guidance counselor.

I remember having to run home and hide out in the bathroom the first time I met her and she touched me. Well, she only shook my hand, but it was enough for my teenage hormones to run rampant with.

It was probably a good thing we'd been starting high school at the time or I might've found any excuse possible to go visit the new guidance counselor.

Now, at 22, I'm clearly just as affected by her as I always have been.

I've just graduated from UCLA, home for the summer before starting grad school. As much as we enjoyed being in Los Angeles, Jasper and I have decided to get our master's degrees here at UDub.

He met his girlfriend, Alice, while we were home for Spring Break this year and doesn't want to be away from her anymore.

I have a lot of good reasons to want to be back in Seattle too, so it's perfect.

Jasper's father, Martin, passed away about eighteen months ago, and Bella's been all alone in that big, empty house while Jasper and I have been at school in California. We've always come back to visit on long breaks though. And Jasper still stays with Bella and I with my parents.

This last winter break was when she'd taken down the blackout curtains that Martin loved and had blinds installed.

And thank fuck for that.

I have no doubt Jasper would castrate me if he found out what I was doing, watching her like a perv. But what he doesn't know is that I've been in love with her for as long as I've known what love is.

I don't just want her body. I want her mind, her heart, everything.

Once Bella's finished lotioning, she weaves her still-damp hair into one long braid. Then she crosses to her window, opening it slightly to let the breeze in. I catch a closer glimpse of her bubble-gum pink nipples, hard from the cool air, and I squeeze tightly around the base of my cock, grunting at the sensation.

"Goddamn," I whisper.

My window is partially open as well, and I wonder if she's heard me when her dark eyes seem to land on me for a moment.

I know she can't actually see me though. There's no way with my lights off and the blanket of darkness outside.

Bella's expression doesn't change as she moves back over to her bed, so I think I'm safe.

Before lying down, she pulls her vibrator out from the bedside table. It's long and thick. But I'm longer and thicker.

I want her to know she could have _me_ inside her right now instead of something made up of plastic and batteries.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Miles of perfect porcelain skin are laid out before my eyes as Bella stretches out on her bed.

Pre-cum is steadily leaking out of the head of my dick at this point. I'm painfully hard and craving release, but I'll wait for her.

It feels as if I waited my whole life to see her like this. A little delayed gratification won't kill me, as much as it feels like it might.

Bella starts gliding her small hands over her abdomen, moving up to squeeze her breasts and pinch her nipples. I groan at the sight, sliding my palm over the head of my dick and bucking my hips.

"Fuck," I whisper, watching one hand continue fondling her breasts while the other moves down to her pussy.

She uses her two middle fingers to circle her clit, dipping down to her entrance to spread her wetness around.

I see a shudder of pleasure move through her small frame as she applies more pressure to her clit, and my cock twitches in my hand.

Seemingly ready for more, Bella picks up the vibrator and places it at her opening, pushing it inside and arching her back as it sinks in deep.

I can't even begin to explain how jealous I am of that fucking vibrator at this moment.

As I watch it slide back out, now glistening with her arousal, my free hand tugs lightly at my balls, my other hand never faltering on stroking my cock.

A low buzz makes its way to my ears, and I know she's turned on the vibrator. She moans as she moves it in and out of her wet pussy, her free hand alternating between pressing on her clit and pinching and rolling her nipples.

My balls begin to tighten, and _fuck_, I hope I can hold off my orgasm long enough to watch her come.

She's so fucking beautiful when she comes.

Everything begins to speed up. Her hand pushes and pulls the vibrator; it slides easily through her wetness. Her other hand circles her clit at an almost frenetic pace, her head arched back and eyes clenched shut.

Her moans aren't quiet. She's alone in the house, Jasper having gone out with Alice and staying with her at her apartment tonight.

My hand speeds up as well, tugging and twisting. Bella arches high off the bed, gasping, and that's when I hear it.

"Edward! Yes!" she cries out, her body quaking with her release.

"Oh, shit." I come. Hard. And all over myself.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After cleaning myself up, I go back to the window, but Bella's not on her bed anymore.

I can't see her at all.

I want to go over there, but I'm not sure what to say.

Gathering my courage, I get dressed and cross the grass between our houses. I ring the doorbell and wait, running a hand through my messy hair.

Bella opens the door wearing a deep blue robe, and my eyes betray me by roaming over her curves before resting on her face.

She smirks, and I blush.

"Did you enjoy the show?" she asks in her husky voice that makes me weak in the knees.

I rush forward, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her deeply. Our tongues swirl and lick, and I kick the door shut and turn to press her against it.

"That was fucking _hot_," I growl into her neck. She giggles, but it quickly turns into a moan as I nip at her collarbone. "I love to watch you play with yourself."

"I know," she breathes out. "I love it when you watch me."

"We should do that again sometime. I wasn't sure it would be as hot with you actually knowing about it, but damn. It was. Maybe hotter." I finish with a waggle of my eyebrows, and she smacks me playfully on the chest.

"Anytime, baby," she coos. "I could feel your eyes on me. I came _so_ hard for you."

"I noticed." I smirk, and she kisses it right off my face.

The first time I realized I could see in Bella's window after her blinds were installed, I tried to keep my distance and not watch her.

I tried really fucking hard.

But over Spring Break I'd given in.

She caught me when I'd gotten too close to my own window. I gravitated toward her, and she ended up seeing me. She'd crooked her finger, beckoning me over. I remember thinking I was really in for it. But instead of berating me, she shocked me by attacking me almost as soon as I stepped inside her house.

There was no hiding my raging erection from her, and she pushed me down on the couch and rode me hard until we both screamed each other's names.

She admitted she'd been attracted to me for a long time. At first, I thought she only wanted me for sex.

Because we had a lot of it.

On every available surface.

That woman is fucking amazing.

But seeing as how she's almost a decade older, I didn't think she'd want anything to do with a relationship with a 22 year-old.

Thank God I'd been wrong.

We've been texting and talking on the phone ever since. Jasper still doesn't know. I don't know how he'll react when we decide to tell him.

The front door pushes against Bella's back suddenly, and both pairs of our eyes go wide with panic.

"Aw, shit," Jasper says, and I jump about five feet away from Bella as he steps through the doorway. "I figured you two'd be holed up in your room by now. Sorry, guys."

My eyebrows furrow at my best friend. "Wh-what?"

"I forgot something, and I saw you walking over here when I was coming up the street. I waited a bit, but apparently not long enough." He finishes with a smirk, and I'm dumbfounded.

"You know?" Bella asks timidly.

"Oh yeah," Jasper replies on a laugh. "I walked in on you two here over Spring Break, but you didn't see me. All I really saw was Ed's pasty ass. Thanks for that, by the way." He shudders. "But I can't say I'm surprised. I saw a text here and there on Ed's phone while we were in Cali, so I figured there was more going on."

"And you're cool with it? Or is this like, the calm before the storm or something? Are you going to punch me?"

He chuckles. "Naw, man. I've always noticed the way you look at her. It used to gross me out, but I figure you're both adults and single, so..." He trails off with a shrug, and relief washes over me. "I'm just gonna grab something out of my room, and I'll be out of your hair." Jasper takes off up the stairs, and Bella walks over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I brush a few loose strands of hair out of her face, and she gives me her breathtaking smile.

"Move in with me," she says, her soulful eyes shining with love.

Most guys my age would freak out at that, but all I feel is a deep sense of _rightness_. I can't think of anything in this moment that would make me happier. Jasper's cool with us, and my parents have known how I feel about Bella for a while now.

"When?"

"Next weekend?"

I love the way her little nose scrunches when she asks a question.

I love everything about her. "How about tomorrow?"

Bella brushes her lips against mine. "Tomorrow's perfect," she whispers against them.

"Perfect."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**My sweet friend, I truly hope you enjoyed this! xoxo**


End file.
